


A Song for You

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry teach Teddy about music in the Wizarding world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Song for You

**Author's Note:**

> Author/Artist LJ Name: unbroken_halo  
> Prompter: olivia_beige  
> Prompt Number: #19  
> Title: A Song For You  
> Pairing(s): Harry/Draco, Teddy and Hermione  
> Summary: Draco and Harry teach Teddy about music in the Wizarding world.  
> Rating: PG  
> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Warning(s): None  
> Epilogue compliant? No, and I did use some movie canon facts, too.  
> Word Count: 2,400  
> Author's Notes: I hope you enjoy my interpretation of your prompt! Special thanks go to angela_snape for keeping my punctuation under control.

Lightning flashed through the windows and thunder rumbled across the skies, shaking the house. Harry poured the cocoa into heavy mugs and settled them on a tray before turning to listen to the music playing throughout the house.  
  
The song floated in from the drawing room as he moved closer and then it ceased, the silence ringing in his ears almost as much as the notes had done. Music started up again, this time less sure and slightly off key, but with equal enthusiasm.  
  
The tinkling sounds of tiny fingers and childish giggles cut through the discordant notes coming from the piano. Deep laughter joined the high-pitched noises and Harry grinned as he looked around the corner into the room. He leaned against the door jamb, watching as Draco and Teddy sat at the bench. The gleaming black lacquer of the piano shined in the candlelight, tensing his body with both apprehension and appreciation. He hadn't always associated music with something pleasant so it was good to see the grins on Draco and Teddy's faces.  
  
The joy of music had been something that had been taken from him early on, but it had returned years later. The music brought him peace as well as a lover, and he thrilled in the thoughts to share that with his family.  
  
Another harsh off-key note had him cringing, but the sound faded as Draco took Teddy in hand.  
  
"Not pretty but not bad. Try again," Draco drawled and Harry watched as Draco instructed.  
  
His long, pale fingers hovered over Teddy's as he positioned the small hands over the keys. Together, he pushed the ivories down in a simple scale. "This is the key of C, centre of the board and easiest scale to learn."  
  
Slow and hesitant the notes repeated Draco's smooth playing.  
  
"Very good! Now let's try the arpeggio."  
  
More notes pealed out from the piano; the first, third and fifth notes bounced up scale then back down and Teddy clapped.  
  
"You try."  
  
Cautious sounds, the resonance ending before the next note played, but Teddy hit all the right keys and not one off chord was played.  
  
"Excellent! Now, just listen."  
  
Harry watched as Draco flexed his fingers and Teddy curled his hands into his lap. He sat on Draco's knee at the bench and looked up at him for a moment before focusing on Draco's hands at the keyboard.  
  
The arpeggios flowed from the piano as Draco's fingers played across the keys. Beethoven's  _Moonlight Sonata_  echoed in the room and Harry closed his eyes, swaying slightly to the music as Draco played.  
  
"Harry's song," Teddy gasped and Draco nodded.  
  
Harry grinned at the two of them. He did love the song, loved the dedication behind the music and was thoroughly spellbound by the sound of it. The pure music of the sonata pulled him into the memory of the first time he'd heard the piece of music and had had it cruelly ripped away.  
  
 _Harry swayed to the music then forced himself to be still where he sat as his Aunt Petunia glared at him. Listening to the swells and drops in the music completely captivated him. He tried not to move too much but the notes called to him. He felt the sounds resonate through his body and seemed to meld into his soul. He closed his eyes and hummed along trying to find perfect harmony with the music. The sonata stopped and Harry nearly wailed in distress at the loss of the beautiful song._  
  
Aunt Petunia arched a brow and scowled at him, so Harry grasped the edge of the chair, waiting for the cuff and was relived when it didn't come.  
  
"Now, I don't expect you to play this immediately, however, scales and arpeggios are the staple of every song. To play the music you must first learn the notes. Scale and arpeggios, Mr Dursley."  
  
The lyrical notes floated quickly on the air, rising up the scale and back down. Next the pitch perfect notes of the scale C, E, G, C, G, E, C ascended and descended in an arpeggio chord. Even this simple beginning of music was beautiful to Harry and he'd never been more grateful that Mrs Figg had been out when Aunt Petunia had phoned to inquire about leaving Harry behind before Dudley's first piano lesson.  
  
Light and not near as strong notes banged out from the keyboard and Harry winced, wrinkling his nose at the sound as he sat on the uncomfortable chair next to Aunt Petunia. She leaned forward, watching and listening to the tune until a distinctly flat note sounded on a double chord. There was a fleshy smack then Dudley cried out.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Each finger on a single key, Mr Dursley, and try it again."  
  
"MUM!"  
  
Aunt Petunia jumped up from her seat, handbag clutched in her spidery hands and rushed into the room. Harry followed behind her then stopped and stared at the big black piano and bench on which Dudley and the music instructor sat.  
  
"Ms Haversham..."  
  
Hands over the keys slammed down and a discordant noise issued forth from the piano.  
  
"Mrs Dursley. I allowed you to sit in on this lesson; however, I will not condone your interference in my teaching style."  
  
Harry tuned out the voices and moved closer to the instrument. He reached forward almost able to feel the vibrations of the strings from when the keys had been banged by the instructor.  
  
Dudley reached out and tickled two keys then pointed at Harry. "Mum! He's touching it!"  
  
Harry recoiled and stared up at his aunt. She grabbed him by his arm and jerked him away. "Come, Diddikins. Ms Haversham doesn't appreciate your talents. Good day, madam."  
  
There was a huff of breath then the music began again and Harry leaned toward the piano, the sound of the notes once again soothing his soul as it echoed from the piano.  
  
Harry watched the gleaming piano until he was dragged out of the room, then the door of the house. The sonata followed him even as the slam of the door lessened the sound.  
  
"Sad," Teddy murmured, "but pretty."  
  
Harry was brought out of his memory by the words. He smiled and waited to see what Draco would say about the song.  
  
"It can be but it's a love song. Beethoven, the composer, dedicated it to one of his students."  
  
Teddy wrinkled his nose. "Is there going to be kissing in this story?"  
  
Harry clapped a hand over his mouth, muffling the sound, but not quickly enough. Draco's back stiffened for a moment then relaxed as he laughed. "No, no kissing this time. Shall I play something else for you? One more before bed. It's getting rather late."  
  
Teddy looked up at Draco, frowning slightly. "You only say that it's late when you want to be alone. You're leaving again, aren't you?"  
  
Draco sighed and nodded. "I'll play for you when I return again but yes, I have a concert in Glasgow in a few days."  
  
Teddy shifted on Draco's lap and leaned back against his chest. "Okay but next time I want to go. Play the night time one."  
  
Harry pushed off the wall and walked into the room, settling the tray on the low table in front of the fireplace. "Yes, Draco, play Nocturne for us."  
  
Teddy turned and squealed, scooting off Draco's lap and running toward Harry. Harry scooped him up and settled down into the armchair next to the piano. "Continue, maestro," he smirked at Draco and tickled Teddy.  
  
He floated a mug toward Draco and grinned when Draco diverted it away from the piano. Draco shook his head at him and Harry laughed as he assisted Teddy with his mug.  
  
Draco arched a brow and shook his head at both of them, before shifting on the bench and flexing his fingers once more. Chopin's  _Nocturne_  played softly.  
  
Harry rubbed Teddy's back as he squirmed around on his lap then settled against his chest. He kissed the top of Teddy's head "Now, there is kissing in this story," he murmured.  
  
Teddy giggled. "Eww."  
  
Harry and Draco chuckled, and Draco continued to play. Teddy sighed, fighting sleep as his eyes began to droop. Harry took the mug from his small hands and set it aside.  
  
Rocking Teddy gently, Harry told him a story. "A few years ago, not long after you were born, I heard this song on the Wireless. It was beautiful and the announcer told of a wizard that would be playing a concert in London."  
  
Draco took up the narrative as he continued to play the soft melody. "You see, Teddy, music in our world is created with a spell and it is very rare for a wizard to simply play an instrument. All music is charmed to play perfectly on key."  
  
"Even the Weird Sisters?"  
  
Draco snorted. "That's not music, it's trash," he grumbled. "But, yes, Teddy. The instruments are charmed to play while the band sings."  
  
Harry chuckled. "Your Gran can play like Draco but it is seen as an old tradition, most especially of the pure blood set. Most learn to play the classics from long ago and they enjoy them as well. But your dad liked to listen to swing music."  
  
 _Nocturne_  ceased and Draco banged out a lively bit of  _Sing, Sing, Sing_  by Louis Prima.  
  
Teddy bounced in Harry's lap as Draco played then let out a sound of disappointment when he went back to  _Nocturne_.  
  
"Aww," he pouted and Harry shook his head. "More of that next time."  
  
"Promise," Draco offered and the tone of the piano softened as he dampened the notes. "Now is for bed."  
  
"Finish the story, Harry."  
  
Harry nodded. "Hermione and I searched all over for tickets to see the wizard who played. She was most intrigued by the thought that the music wasn't created by magic and though she'd grown up listening to Muggle music, there's always something magical when the music is heard live."  
  
Teddy burrowed deeper into Harry's lap. "So it was your first concert with Draco?"  
  
Harry hummed. "Yes, only I didn't know it was Draco at the time. In a darkened room, with only the piano spotlighted, he played the instrument true, no charms or enhancements, and it was just a beautiful as you hear it now."  
  
"What happened?" Teddy inquired softly after a great yawn stretched his mouth wide. He closed his eyes as Draco continued to quietly play.  
  
"It was stormy that night, too, and Hermione and I huddled under her umbrella as we entered the opera house. He played many different tunes and then he played my song--" Harry whispered and looked down as a gentle snore lifted from the boy. He carefully shifted Teddy into his arms and stood. "Well done."  
  
Draco let the music die and smirked. "Music soothes the savage beast."  
  
Harry shook his head. "Let me put him to bed."  
  
"I'll be here," Draco murmured and turned back to the keys.  _Claire Du Lune_  floated out and Harry hummed along as he walked up the stairs.  
  
As he came back down, Draco asked. "Did you tell him at all?"  
  
"No. Hermione's coming with his robes tomorrow evening and we'll Portkey directly to the concert hall on Saturday."  
  
Draco nodded then grinned up at Harry as he scooted over to make room on the bench. "Play with me."  
  
"Here? Out in the open?"  
  
"Prat."  
  
Harry sat next to him and readied his hands over the keys.  
  
Draco's hand slid over Harry's as he began the only song Harry could play. His left hand began  _Fur Elise_  and Harry's right joined in. Together, the notes flowed from the piano, harmonizing and passing the melody back and forth between them.  
  
The last note sang out softly and Harry turned, cupping Draco's face for a gentle kiss. "Thank you for doing this."  
  
Draco nodded. "I like playing for Teddy."  
  
Harry took his hand and stood, pulling Draco to his feet. "Let's get you to bed so you can rest."  
  
Draco leaned in again and pressed his mouth to Harry's. "Oh, I don't think I'll be resting much tonight."  


 

  
~*~

  
  
  
Teddy bounced on his feet, his neat dress robes, sleek and black flared around him as he twirled for Hermione. She smiled at him and took his hand, guiding his finger to the Portkey.  
  
Harry grinned at him. "Hang on."  
  
Harry leaned down and looked Teddy in the eyes once they appeared in an alley. "You must be on your best behaviour now."  
  
Teddy nodded solemnly and took Harry's hand as they walked toward the theatre.  
  
The Theatre Royal was lit up like Christmas and well dressed wizards and witches entered the building in what seemed like droves. Harry clung tightly to Teddy's hand when a man came forward and spoke to Harry. With a gentle tug, Harry drew Teddy along as they were escorted to the balcony seating.  
  
As they sat, Harry looked toward the stage and pointed out the instrument to Teddy.  
The large grand piano seemed especially huge compared to the baby grand in their drawing room as it sat centre on the large stage and the gleaming lacquer sparkled in the lights. Harry settled back and picked up the programme, noting the list of chosen selections of the music, mostly Mozart:  _Phantasy in C Minor, K475_ ,  _Sonata in F Major, K322_  and one Beethoven piece, his favourite, of course,  _Moonlight Sonata_.  
  
He recognized the other selections and grinned at Hermione as the house lights dimmed and rose then dimmed again. Teddy clapped and Harry smiled down at him. The theatre plunged into darkness and Harry could hear the murmurs of the crowd as well as the pianist's footsteps.  
  
A single spot light focussed on the piano and Draco warmed the instrument with the scales and arpeggios. Harry leaned forward, watching through the Omnioculars.  
  
Draco sat on a chair instead of a bench and was turned slightly to his left side, his face away from the crowd. Pale hair pulled back into a queue, the white almost shining against the deep black of his robes. His body swayed slightly as his fingers slid across the keys.  
  
The notes paused and in a soft tone Draco's Sonorous enhanced voice announced, "Sweet Lorraine, for Teddy."  
  
Teddy gasped; his eyes were bright as he tugged on Harry's sleeve. His hair flashed colours once before he was able to get it under control. "A song for me," he breathed out.  
  
Harry nodded. "A song for you."  
  
The first strains of the slow jazz song lifted upon the air and Harry drew in a breath. He closed his eyes and listened to the notes, spellbound once again as he waited for his song.  
  
The End

[CLICK HERE TO RETURN TO LIVEJOURNAL TO COMMENT](http://hd-smoochfest.livejournal.com/109818.html) (or comment below or in both places!)


End file.
